Silver Tongue
by SpecterOfFire
Summary: Mairon Gorthaur is the newest student in Academy City. He has a unique power, but one hardly anyone would imagine as dangerous. He can't manipulate lightning; nor can he speed himself up; and he isn't good with weapons, either. But he can talk himself into and out of any situation - a power deadlier than anyone might imagine, least of all anyone that stands in the way of progress.


"That looked painful. You alright there, buddy?" a stranger asked. Touma Kamijou had taken his hundredth unlucky fall, a hundred days in a row. Bad luck was attracted to him like fleas to a dog.

"Y-yeah. Just peachy," Touma grumbled. The stranger leaned down and grasped his hand, quickly pulling him up. "Thanks for that."

"Not at all. You wouldn't happen to live here, would you?" the stranger wondered, looking around the tall skyscrapers that littered Academy City.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a student here. Why?" Touma inquired.

"Was just wondering. I just arrived here a few hours ago, and I'm trying to get my bearings," the man said.

"Oh, that's cool. What's your name?" Touma wondered.

"Mairon. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Right on. Are you headed anywhere in particular?" Touma asked.

"High school, actually. First day," Mairon said with a smile, showing Touma his schedule.

"Oh, you're in class with me! Come on, I'll show you the way," Touma said.

"Wonderful. Thank you," Mairon said.

"So, where are you from?" Touma wondered as he rested his arms behind his head, trying to get some stand-up sleep.

"Switzerland. I only just transferred here," Mairon said.

"Oh yeah? You know what level you are?" Touma wondered.

"Level 0, I believe," Mairon said.

"You're in good company," Touma said with a light laugh.

"You are as well?" Mairon asked.

"Yup. Been at it for a while," Touma sighed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Mairon shrugged.

"You don't think so?" Touma asked.

"Not at all. If you're alright with it, I don't see a problem. I imagine some of the higher levels look down on it, though. Pricks," Mairon sighed heavily.

"Oh, you've no id-," Touma began but was cut off as a burst of electricity flew between the space between him and Mairon. Both paused before whipping around, finding the source to be the chestnut-haired Misaka Mikoto. She wore a daisy hairclip and a simple uniform - a brown sweater over a white blouse and a grey skirt.

"There you are!" she shouted at Touma, ignoring Mairon.

"Ah. Your girlfriend?" Mairon surmised.

"WHAT?!" Touma roared in surprise while Misaka blushed a crimson red.

"What? Is she not?" Mairon asked.

"Of course not! What gave you that idea?!" Touma hissed.

"She nearly took our heads off. Figured you cheated on her or something," Mairon grumbled, sizing her up. The blue burst of electricity would've been enough to fry him.

"That's mostly because she's insane," Touma said.

"Ah. So she's not a girlfriend, but yearning to be. That makes sense. Trying to show off for you," Mairon said sagely.

"DUDE, IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THE GIRLFRIEND BUSINESS I'M SO GONNA KNOCK YOUR HEAD OFF!" Touma flustered. Mairon grinned before putting his hands up in agreement.

"Fine, fine. What can we help you with, miss?" he asked Misaka. She narrowed her eyes as she sized him up. He was taller than Touma by about a foot, wearing a white shirt and black slacks. His hair was jet black, shorter than Touma's, and was tousled around.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"He's the new kid. Be nice, bugzapper," Touma said, narrowly avoiding another burst of electricity.

"Ah. She seems… prone to violence," Mairon remarked.

"You. Have. No. Idea. ARE YOU GONNA KEEP ATTACKING US?!" Touma demanded.

"We still have to settle which one us is better!" Misaka yelled.

"A duel?" Mairon asked.

"Nothing like that. She's just pissed that she can't hit me. I keep throwing the matches, but she insists on fighting!" Touma whined.

"Most guys would love to be in your position, my friend," Mairon said.

"Trust me when I say that you are more than welcome to switch spots," Touma said.

"Ah… no thanks," Mairon deadpanned.

"That's what I thought," Touma sighed.

"I'm standing right here, you know!" Misaka yelled at them. With a sigh, Mairon took a step forward. Misaka took a slight step back as she saw him suddenly smile pleasantly.

"Forgive me, Miss. I'm new here, so I'm not all that used to the customs. Touma here was showing me the way to class," he said, suddenly upon her. Misaka was surprised that he reached her so quick but just nodded.

"Fine. We'll pick this up later!" she yelled at Touma before making a quick exit. Mairon sighed and flashed his eyebrows at Touma who sighed in relief.

"Nice work. I owe you one," Touma said.

"Happy to help my guide," Mairon said.

-o-

"Let's see… you're with me, now that I look at your schedule again. Komoe Tsukuyomi. She's my teacher," Touma said, ushering Mairon to follow him. The class was already in session as they walked in, with many eyes diverting to the new arrival.

"Oh, you must be Mairon, our new transfer! Welcome!" the tiny professor said. She wore a pink dress that matched her hair and hardly came to Mairon's waist. Despite that, she had a blinding smile.

"Thank you, miss. Hello, everyone. I'm Mairon Gorthaur. I look forward to getting to know you all," Mairon said with a smile. He took the only remaining seat available, behind Touma and with a large window on his left. Looking out, he could see the track and the sun upon its perch. It was a crisp and clear blue sky with birds flecked across it. On the ground, people were going about their business; and in the classroom, half of the students had already mentally checked out while the other half paid strict attention. Mairon was in-between, making sure to take notes but offering a smile and wink here and there as other students caught his eye, and he theirs.

-o-

"So what's goin' on, new guy?" asked Motoharu, a spiked blonde who looked similar to Touma. Touma's third friend, Pierce - a bluenette with the same build - examined Mairon interestedly.

"Nothing much. Just getting used to Academy City. It's quite nice from what I've seen thus far, Touma's crazy girlfriend notwithstanding," Mairon said with a laugh.

"THAT'S IT! ASS KICKING TIME!" Touma exclaimed while his friends looked at him in horror.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Motoharu exclaimed.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Pierce shouted as well.

"I was just kidding. We did get attacked by some crazy girl, though. Nearly took our heads off," Mairon sighed.

"Unfortunately. Anyways, class is ending. I'll show Mairon around. I think he's staying next door to us, Motoharu," Touma said.

"Sounds good. I'll check you guys later," Motoharu nodded, taking his leave with Pierce.

"Cool guys," Mairon mused.

"They can be jerks sometimes, but reliable ones," Touma sighed.

-o-

"So what is there to do here?" Mairon wondered.

"Pretty much whatever you can think of. Movies, arcades, some huge parks, clubs, libraries, etc. I mostly stick around at home, though," Touma said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Mairon wondered.

"It's a long story," Touma sighed.

"I enjoy long stories," Mairon said with a kind smile. Touma looked at him sideways before clicking his tongue a bit. Finally, though, he nodded. As he and Mairon took a seat in a nearby park, Touma began to tell him about Imagine Breaker.

"I see. Your right hand nullifies - indeed, cancels or breaks - Magic?" Mairon wondered.

"Yup. It's part of why I'm so low ranked. There's no other manifestation, so it's impossible to calculate," Touma said, clenching his fist multiple times.

"You mentioned it's also part of why you're so unlucky?" Mairon asked.

"Yeah. Kinda sucks," Touma grumbled. "What about you though?"

"My power?" Mairon wondered.

"Yeah. I don't think I've seen you use it yet," he said.

"It's kind of like yours, to be honest. There's not much of a physical manifestation," Mairon said with a wry smile.

"Really?" Touma asked, surprised.

"Yup. It doesn't really have a name, either," Mairon said.

"What is it?" Touma asked again.

"I suppose Persuasion would be the best thing to call it," Mairon said.

"Uhh… what?" Touma deadpanned. Mairon laughed, wondering how to best show him.

"Excuse me, miss," he suddenly said as a beautiful lady passed in front of them. She had waist length raven hair and wore a business suit, likely on the way home from work. She turned to Mairon with a smile.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Tell me about yourself," Mairon said, looking deep into her eyes. Touma saw the lady blush a bit before her smile grew. Taking a seat next to him, she launched into a deep conversation with Mairon. Touma watched for ten minutes before she finally took her leave, giving him her number.

"She told you everything!" Touma exclaimed.

"As much as I asked," Mairon said.

"Wait - can you do that to me?" Touma asked.

"I don't see why I can't, but I likely won't. I don't use it often. That said, it was my best chance to come here, so I took it," Mairon said.

"That's insane," Touma said, watching the lady in the distance, who had just turned to look at them again.

"It's something, that's for sure," Mairon sighed.

-o-

"That's seriously the weirdest power I've seen. And I've seen a bunch of them," Touma said again as they walked to the apartments.

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment," Mairon laughed.

"Weird, but cool. You can convince people to do anything?" Touma asked.

"More or less, yes. I'd appreciate it if you kept it between us, though. I try not to advertise it," Mairon said.

"Why'd you tell me, then?" Touma wondered.

"You seem like a good person. I have a feeling that I can trust you," Marion shrugged. "It feels nice to tell people."

"You're pretty trusting," Touma remarked.

"I like to default to that as often as I can," Mairon laughed.

"I'm curious why you don't just use that to get a better apartment or placement or something?" Touma asked as they arrived at last. The apartments, while nice, weren't anything spectacular or unique.

"I try not to use it for things like that. Just because you have a power doesn't mean you should rely on it for everything," Mairon said. Touma smiled and nodded, in full agreement.

As they entered his apartment at the invite of Touma, Mairon quickly had to duck as he saw a child leap at Touma, her teeth bared.

"TOUMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'M HUNGRY!" Index yelled, latching onto his head. Mairon watched the scene unfold in amusement as Sphinx, the cat, came up to him. He smiled and picked the cat up as he let Touma sort out his current predicament.

"Oh! We have a guest! Hi there!" Index said brightly as she finally noted Mairon. Mairon's face fell for a second before he smiled at her.

"Hi there. My name is Mairon," he said, holding out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you! My name is Index! I'm Touma's roommate!" she declared proudly.

"Two girlfriends, eh? I misjudged you, Casanova," Mairon smirked.

"It is so not like that," Touma grumbled. "Anyway, get comfortable. I'll make some food."

"I insist that you let me do that, actually. You've been extremely kind to me," Mairon said.

"You sure?" Touma made sure.

"Of course. Anything, in particular, you or the Sister want?" he wondered.

"Anything is good for me. And literally, anything is good for Index," Touma said.

"Hey Touma, how'd you meet him?" Index wondered, looking up at Mairon. His height made her grumble; besides Komoe, everyone was taller than her.

"Oh. I fell down, and he helped me back up," Touma said.

"You're leaving out the part where you ran on top a ball, lost your footing, nearly caused a traffic accident, hit your face on a pole and tripped a sidewalk before narrowly avoiding hitting an old lady, only to plant your face firmly into a wall, stumble back, and trip the sidewalk again," Mairon lamented.

"Ah. Ha. You saw all that?" Touma sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah. Too bad I didn't record it," Mairon chuckled as he began chopping vegetables.

"So are you in Touma's class?" Index wondered.

"I am, Sister," Mairon said.

"You can just call me Index!" she declared.

"Index? Interesting name. What church do you belong to, Index?" Mairon asked.

"Oh, I'm part of the Anglican Church," she said happily.

"I see," Mairon said, cutting some meat.

"You religious?" Touma wondered.

"Not in particular, no. I imagine you are, though?" Mairon said.

"Nope," Touma said.

"Really?" Mairon asked, surprised.

"Really. Index is great, and a bunch of people I know definitely are religious. I dunno, though, I was never interested by all that stuff," Touma shrugged.

"What?! You don't believe in God, Touma?!" Index said, as though hearing it for the first time.

"I dunno, honestly," Touma said. Index puffed up her cheeks but didn't press the subject any longer. She instead moved to question Mairon about his cooking.

-o-

"This is delicious!" Index declared as she scarfed down dinner.

"Wow," Mairon said wondrously. "Does she have a black hole in her stomach? Forgive me, but watching her eat is fascinating."

"You have no idea," Touma said. "But she's not wrong. This is amazing. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"I've spent some time traveling, so I've picked up a couple of things. The first rule is to always check out the food scene wherever I go. Best way to ingratiate yourself," Mairon said.

"CAN YOU COOK FOR ME EVERYDAY?!" Index asked, getting close to Mairon with puppy dog eyes. He laughed and patted her on the head, shrugging a bit.

"I can't promise I'll do it every day, but whenever I do cook, I'll make some extra just for you two. How's that sound?" he said.

"THAT SOUNDS PERFECT! TOUMA, GOOD JOB!" Index said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Huh? For what?" he wondered bewilderedly.

"For falling, of course!" Index said, taking another helping. Touma grumbled but nodded as he and Mairon finished their own meals in silence.

-o-

"Doesn't Index go to school?" Mairon wondered as he met up with Touma the following morning.

"Nope. Doesn't need to. Mostly, she just watches TV and clears out my fridge," Touma exasperated.

"I can believe that. Never met anyone that could eat like that. How'd you two meet, if you don't mind my asking?" Mairon wondered.

"It's a long story," Touma said grudgingly.

"Happy to hear it," Mairon offered. Looking sideways at him, Touma shook his head.

"It's a bit personal as well. I'd rather not say right now," Touma said.

"As you wish," Mairon nodded.

"Not gonna use your powers to persuade me or something?" Touma asked.

"That wouldn't be very friendly of me, would it? I don't often use my powers to coax people, you know. Not like I'm a spy or agent or anything," he laughed.

"Ha. Guess not," Touma laughed along. The two weren't able to get far when Touma suddenly felt a presence. "Oh. Crap."

"What is it?" Mairon wondered.

"Touma Kamijou. I've been looking for you," came a voice behind them. Turning, they saw a man with shoulder length red hair, a black cloak, a barcode under one of his eyes, and a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips.

"One of your friends?" Mairon asked.

"You might want to go ahead," Touma said.

"I don't think so," Mairon said.

"You ought to listen to him, kid," the man said.

"I don't think so. I would appreciate you not smoking, however," Mairon said. To Touma's surprise, he took the cigarette out and stomped it - although seemed not to notice.

"Your power?" Touma whispered.

"Yup. Who is this guy?" Mairon asked.

"Names Stiyl. He's with the Anglican Church as well," Touma said, rubbing his head hard. "I guess he wants something."

"Good guess. Need your help with something," Stiyl said, his eyes focused on Mairon. "You are?"

"A friend of Touma's. Perhaps I could be of assistance?" he suggested.

"You really don't want to. You might get hurt," Touma warned him.

"I'm afraid my mind is already made," Mairon said. "I could just convince you, you know."

"You wouldn't do that," Touma said with a short smile.

"True. Which is why I need you to agree," he replied. Touma thought on it for a while before he finally nodded.

"Fine! Just come on! Could use some fodder anyways," Stiyl said.

-o-

"Who are you?" Stiyl asked Mairon as he led them to their destination.

"Mairon. A friend of Touma's. Just moved to Academy City," Mairon said, looking around and taking in the sights.

"You might regret coming along," Stiyl said.

"I imagine we'll find out. What's the situation?" Mairon asked.

"Don't know the whole situation. Got reports of someone from the Russian Orthodox Church looking to cause trouble here. We're going to investigate," Stiyl said.

"The Russian Orthodox Church?" Mairon asked in interest.

"Great. More religious nuts," Touma grumbled.

"They're not anything like us," Stiyl said gloomily.

"Necessarius, the Amakusa Catholics, the Agnese Forces…," Touma said.

"I can see why you're not religious. God seems to have it out for you," Mairon laughed.

"No kidding. I'd love to give him a piece of my Imagine Breaker," Touma said.

"It's not wise to blaspheme," Stiyl grumbled.

"Forgive me in advance, then," Mairon said.

"I thought you said you weren't religious?" Touma said.

"I'm not, but I love to curse," Mairon said.

"Enough talking. We're going to meet up with Kaori, and then we'll split up in pairs and broaden our search. You might come in useful after all," Stiyl said to Mairon.

"I aim to please," Mairon lamented.

"Hey, it's cool if you want to turn back. I won't blame you. In fact, I think it might be a good idea," Touma said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself," Mairon said.

"You know how to fight?" Stiyl asked.

"Nope. I usually avoid them as much as possible," Mairon said, his voice unusually cheerful for the situation.

"In that case, you really should turn back," Touma said.

"Don't worry, man - I'll be fine. Worst comes to worst, I can still handle myself. Just don't get yourself caught up in anything and expect me to break you out or something. I couldn't punch my way out of breakaway glass," Mairon said.

-o-

"Wow," Mairon said as they came across the final member of their party. She was a beautiful black haired girl that wore a t-shirt with a knot tied at the bottom, exposing her mid-riff; as well as jeans with the left pant leg almost entirely cut off, revealing it form the thigh down. Mairon made a note not to mess with her, lest he be on the receiving end of the long two-meter nodachi.

"Whose this?" Kaori asked, seemingly ready to pounce.

"Easy - he's with us," Stiyl said, lighting another cigarette.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kaori said, eyeing Mairon up and down.

"He's cool. His name is Mairon, and he just moved here. He's living next door to Index and I," Touma said.

"Wait - he knows about her?!" Stiyl said, suddenly on edge.

"Yeah. Like I said, he's cool. She seems to like him as well," Touma said.

"More like my food," Mairon sighed.

"First the Russian Orthodox Church, now him - how do we know he's not a spy?" Kaori asked.

"Uh… look, I trust him, alright? If he wanted Index or me he could've poisoned or spiked our food or something," Touma shrugged.

"Mmm… We'll be keeping a close eye on you," Kaori said.

"I think I just found religion. Praise the Sun, Jesus, Yahweh, Allahu Ackbar, etc., etc.," Mairon whispered to Touma. "Keep as close an eye on me as you'd like, miss."

"I don't think you could handle her," Touma snickered.

"Beware my power," Mairon chuckled. "Ah. Sorry. So… I probably should've asked, but what exactly are we going to be doing? Tailing somebody or something?"

"Something like that. We have reports that someone from the Russian Orthodox Church is in the city. We're not sure what they're up to, but it likely has to do with the papal conclave."

"Papal conclave?" Touma asked, confused.

"A new pope is being elected," Mairon said. "The papal conclave is when the College of Cardinals get together and elect the new Pope."

"What happened to the old one?" Touma said.

"He passed away last week. In his sleep, from what I read. No foul play, as far as I understand," Mairon said.

"People didn't really like him, did they?" Touma asked.

"Guy helped cover up child fucking priests and barely helped make any progress in the world, despite his influence. On the bright side, it'll be difficult to do worse," Mairon said.

"You should talk about His Holiness with more reverence," Stiyl said gruffly.

"Right. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, may His Holiness burn in hell. Amen," Mairon scoffed, crossing himself. Touma was surprised to hear the ice in his voice; he had been nothing short of kind up until now.

"You alright, man?" Touma asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. Mairon sighed, rolling his neck a bit.

"Ah. Yeah. Sorry about that, Touma. Sorry, Stiyl, Ms. Kanzaki," Mairon said.

"Kaori. Anyways, let's split up. We'll brief you as we go along," Kaori said.

"I'll take the Imagine Breaker. You look after him," Stiyl said, whisking Touma away.

"This way," Kaori said, walking at a brisk pace with Mairon at her heels. They kept quiet for a long time before Kaori finally broke the silence.

"What is your relation to Touma and Index?" she asked.

"I just moved to Academy City, so it's more acquaintance than anything - although I'd like to be able to say, friends. They're both good and kind," Mairon said.

"Be forewarned that if you try to harm either of them, Stiyl and I won't rest until we have your head," Kaori said.

"That… works, I guess," Mairon said gloomily. "I didn't introduce myself properly. Mairon Gorthaur."

"Kaori Kanzaki, as I said earlier," she replied, her eyes quickly whizzing around the city.

"You're a part of the same organization as Stiyl, then?" he asked.

"I am. Both of us are part of Necessarius which is a branch of the Church of England," Kaori said. She glanced back at Mairon and sighed. "I suppose you have a problem with the Anglican Church as well?"

"Considering the basis of the Church of England is because Henry the VIII couldn't get annulled from his wife, it's not so much a problem as much as disbelief at how ridiculous it is. That said, your beliefs are your own. So long as you're not shoving them down peoples throats, I don't have a problem with it," Mairon said.

"And what do you believe?" she wondered.

"That the sun will rise tomorrow morning and set tomorrow evening," Mairon said.

"You never know - this could be your last night," she mused.

"I suppose there are worse ways to go," he said with a little smile. Kaori did a quick double take before picking up the pace. Mairon laughed to himself at her reaction.

"You may not have noticed, Kaori, but half of your jeans are missing," Mairon pointed out.

"It may come as a surprise, but I have noticed. I prefer it this way," she said.

"Any particular reason?" Mairon wondered.

"Any particular reason as to why you care?" she asked.

"Just… making small talk," Mairon grumbled. She and Stiyl seemed to take themselves far too seriously for his liking.

"Keep your mind on the situation at hand," she said roughly.

"As you wish," Mairon shrugged. They continued making their way along the sidewalk until they reached a large building. Kaori pulled Mairon aside, hushing him quickly as she scoped out the situation.

They were near a massive skyscraper that had well-dressed men guarding it. Mairon figured it went up around fifty stories, an imposing tower of glass and steel.

"This is where you think the Russian Orthodox Church is now?" he asked in surprise.

"There aren't many churches otherwise in Academy City, so they make do with what they have. The building houses many companies and organizations; of interest is one on the thirty-third floor called Provencia. The CEO has connected to high ranking church members through his position as an investment manager. We caught wind that he's going to be meeting with one tonight," Kaori said.

"So we have to get in?" Mairon asked.

"That's correct. Unfortunately, there's no back entrance to this place. At least none we can use without making a scene. Security is tighter than it looks," she grumbled.

"Might as well try the front, then. Mind if I try something?" he asked.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"First, put away that thing on your back. They won't let you go in like that. Next, get changed into something a bit more presentable," Mairon suggested.

"What do -," she began before he held up a hand.

"Trust me on this," he said. Kaori sighed and quickly headed to a clothing store she had seen a block back. Mairon smiled as he saw her come back in a white blouse and black pants.

"This better work," she said, grinding her teeth.

"It will. Follow me," he said. Kaori did as he asked, observing what he was going to do carefully. Mairon led her through the front door without raising an eye. With a broad smile, he headed for the receptionist.

"Hi there. Meeting on the 33rd floor at Provencia," Mairon said.

"Together?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes. Presentation," Mairon sighed as he pulled out a USB drive and tossed it a few times, eliciting a small chuckle from the receptionist.

"Always difficult," the receptionist mused.

"Especially when it's the billionth one this week. It's the Devils work, I'll tell you that much. I just want to get it over with and get to sleep. Ever been too tired to drink? I never thought it possible until today," Mairon said with a laugh.

"I know that feeling," the receptionist said with a sigh. "Head on up. Good luck."

"Thanks. Next rounds on me if I see you," Mairon said, rapping the counter with his knuckles before heading up with Kaori.

"We just walked right in," she said, slightly surprised.

"Well… yeah. That guy doesn't care, and this place has a thousand different companies. Just act like you belong, and no one cares unless you cause a scene or stand out," Mairon shrugged.

"Do you infiltrate often?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Ever been to Davos?" he wondered.

"Once or twice as protection," she said.

"You may have seen me. The companies at the World Economic Forum throw some great parties. I try to talk my way in when I can," Mairon said with a laugh.

"That's it?" she pressed.

"Stuff along those lines. If you're asking whether I've talked my way in into a dangerous meeting where lives are on the line or something, then no. This is a first for me. I guess you and Stiyl aren't too used to just walking in like this?" Marion said.

"We usually have more people to deal with," Kaori said, a bit defensive.

"More like you two don't know how to handle yourself in a normal situation," Mairon sighed. "Look, just act like you belong, as I said. This isn't a black site. It's a skyscraper with normal people working normal jobs. If you don't act suspicious, no one will get suspicious. If you don't whip your sword out, you'll be fine."

"I take it you're from Switzerland?" Kaori asked.

"I am. Beautiful place," Mairon said.

"There are rumors that the next Pope might be a Swiss as well," she said.

"A proud moment for our people, I guess," Mairon said with a small smile. "Here we go."

As they got into the elevator, Mairon kept the door open for a few more people.

"Floor?" he asked.

"47. Thank you."

"50. Thanks."

"21. Merci."

"39. Gracias.

"34. Spasibo."

"No problem, no problem," Mairon said, giving them all a small smile. As the elevator began to lift, he shook his head a bit and coughed.

"Are you alright?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah. Whenever an elevator starts, I get that weird feeling is all," he said with a little laugh.

-o-

As they got to the 33rd floor, Kaori and Mairon immediately headed for the staircase.

"34 seems like our girl," Mairon said.

"Agreed. Russian and it's pretty close. Although it's best if one of us stays here. I'll take 34, you do whatever you can here," she said.

"Bu-," Mairon began before Kaori shook her head.

"If it becomes a fight, I can deal with it better. Go," she ordered.

"As you wish," Mairon said with a sigh. As Kaori left, he handed down the floor, looking at the companies placards. As he reached Provencia, he saw a well-dressed man coming out.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Rosnoblet," Mairon said, giving the man a sharp nod.

"Bonjour. Un autre Français? Je pensais que j'étais le seul," the man said with a laugh.

"Suisse, en fait. Mais j'ai passé plusieurs années en France. L'Russie, L'Allemagne, L'Angleterre, L'Amérique, L'Autriche, L'Gamie, L'Mali, et cetera," Mairon said with a small.

"Vous le dites bien," the man said.

"Les Français s'y sont assurés," Mairon said with a chuckle.

"Ha. Ah, excusez-moi, je suis en retard pour une réunion," the CEO said apologetically.

"Oui, bien sûr. Casser une jambe, Monsieur," Mairon said, standing to the side.

"Merci. Au revoir," the man said. Mairon watched him press the down button before he continued his tour of the floor. As he came across a stairwell, he quickly went down one level.


End file.
